


Wanting

by hummingbirdswords



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 02:58:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4205385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdswords/pseuds/hummingbirdswords
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“What do you want to do to me?”</p><p>From a Tumblr NSFW fic meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanting

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from last week on Tumblr. Kinda didn't want to become a NSFW ficlet, though.

“What do you want to do to me?” Raven forces her voice not to shake as she asks the question, her eyes focused on the brown eyes that are revealing too much at once.

 

Stay confident, she reminds herself.

 

Normally she wouldn’t have to repeat mantras in her head or remind herself of something she does naturally every day. But this isn’t an everyday type of situation. She’s stuck in a tent with the woman who, for longer than Raven cares to admit aloud, has been the star of some  _very_  vivid fantasies. They’re too close for the topic that had come up as a joke but had gotten serious the moment Raven realized Abby wasn’t laughing - -

 

“It’s not like you want to be the one kissing me or anything,” she had said, rolling her eyes and laughing it off because joking hid the fact that it hurt admitting that to herself. She’d felt a special connection to Abby almost from the start, and she had started developing feelings for the older woman soon after she started getting to know her. But she knew that it was one-sided, and no amount of confidence changed that.

 

Abby’s brow had furrowed slightly, and then she averted her eyes. Curiosity was to be blamed for what Raven said next, or stupidity since she was certain she’d be rejected and that would hurt even more than not knowing how Abby felt about her.

 

“Or do you?” Raven asked, putting down her tools and focusing completely on the other woman.

 

Abby swallowed slowly, and Raven felt her own throat constricting, drying. Abby tucked her hair behind her ear, something Raven had seen her do countless times for several different reasons. She had a feeling it was nervousness this time, since Abby, who usually had no problem maintaining eye contact with her, refused to look her way.

 

“Abby,” Raven said carefully, her stomach tightening anxiously.

 

Abby let out a breath, giving herself another moment, and then straightened up and looked into Raven’s eyes. “That isn’t what I was suggesting.”

 

Raven didn’t even remember what they were talking about before she made the comment about kissing, honestly. “And that’s not what I’m asking.” She didn’t want to push, so she shrugged her shoulders a little and shifted her weight from one hand to the other, leaning back so she could look at the woman beside her better. “Forget I said anything.”

 

Abby look surprised for a second or two, then determined. “It’s something I’ve thought about before, kissing you.” Raven bit her cheek to stop any other reaction from happening to Abby’s admission. “Amongst other things.”

 

However, Raven couldn’t stop her jaw from slackening a little at the second part of Abby’s confession. She cleared her throat behind a balled fist, wishing she could be her normal smug self instead of the nervous person she could usually hide behind sarcasm. “Other things?” she repeated, and Abby’s lips formed a small smirk.

 

\- - they’re too close when all Raven can think about is kissing Abby and it being something they both want to happen. Despite the cooling temperature they’ve been experiencing the past few days on the ground, Raven feels heat climbing her spine, the back of her neck, and the longer she and Abby quietly look at each other, the worse it gets.

 

Confident, she reminds herself once more, her eyes dropping down to Abby’s mouth. If Abby won’t tell her what she wants, or what other things she’s thought about doing, Raven will make the first move for them.

 

She pushes herself up, her good leg bending as she moves closer to Abby. Abby meets her halfway so she doesn’t have to come all the way over to her. “So about that kissing,” Raven says, lips turning up into a smile as she waggles her eyebrows and lick her lips.

 

Abby snorts softly and rubs her lips together. “What about it?”

 

Raven tilts her head and looks down to Abby’s mouth once again. She bets Abby’s lips are soft and warm; she bites her own lip as she thinks about finding out if she’s right. “Don’t you want to kiss me?” she leans in a fraction as she says it, her lids lowering, her breath slipping through her lips and puffing out onto Abby’s face.

 

Abby reaches her hand up, slowly, looking like she’s going to cup Raven’s cheek. But then she stops, her eyes closing while she sighs. Raven moves back to give her space, watching Abby’s smile fade. It hurts, just a little, but what really hurts is the way Abby looks at her when she opens her eyes back. She looks at Raven like she’s something Abby wants badly but just can’t have - and Raven knows that look, knows that feeling very well.

 

Except Abby can have her.

 

She wants Abby, in whatever way she is wanted by the other woman.

 

When Abby lifts her hand again, she doesn’t hesitate or stop herself. Her fingers brush Raven’s cheek, and then she slides her hand down to the back of her neck. Raven blinks slowly, breathing through her nose in harsh puffs. “Abby.” It’s a whisper, a plea, a question.

 

“Yes,” is the whisper she gets back as Abby leans in closer.

 

“Kiss me.” She swallows and uses the hand that isn’t holding her up to draw Abby in. “Kiss me,” she repeats, this time letting it come out against the lips that are already gently, cautiously, brushing her own.

 

The first kiss is short. It’s nothing like Raven had imagined it would be in those moments she allowed herself to think about it. It’s not hard and full of need, or full of promises for something more. It’s soft and light, Abby sliding her lips across Raven’s lower lip to test it out. It’s slow, their heads tilting and their hands caressing the other woman’s cheek as they carefully sample the taste of lips. It’s tentative, but it’s full of something warm and fluttery that fills Raven’s belly and makes her head spin.

 

“Is that all you want?” Raven asks, their lips still close, their breaths mingling in the shared air.

 

There’s a pause before Abby says something that sounds too honest for her not to mean it. “Far from it.” Abby’s tongue sneaks out to flick Raven’s lip, and Raven’s nostrils flare. “But sometimes what you want is something shouldn’t have,” she tells Raven. “I think this is one of those times.”

 

Raven doesn’t say anything. These are one of those moments she thinks she can better convey what she’s feeling without trying to put it into words. She connects their mouths and kisses Abby, nothing like the gentle one they had just shared. No, that won’t do it. She kisses Abby like she means it - go big or go home, she thinks. It’s tongue and teeth and fingers slipping into hair to lightly tug to get Abby closer. She’s not going to tell Abby that she should take what she wants because Raven wants her to, but she’s going to offer it all, going to make it clear that she wants Abby as much, if not more, as Abby wants her.

 

She can tell Abby’s not certain by the way her hand keeps drifting down from Raven’s neck to her chest, the pressure of her touch heavy, making it even more noticeable when she slides her hand away from Raven’s breast and back to safer territory. Raven wants to pretend it doesn’t frustrate her a little, but it does – only because she can tell Abby wants to touch her and Raven really, really wants her to. Her chest arches and she groans, feeling a strong need to be touched, her nipples aching to feel something more than the restricting bra they’re pressing into. She kisses Abby harder the next time she feels the woman’s hand sliding down her neck, bites her lips, moans into her mouth, and thrusts her chest forward.

 

It feels so good when it happens, Abby’s hand, first lightly, then confidently, rubbing over the curve of her breast. She breaks their kiss to moan appreciatively, to pull back and look at Abby to make sure she’s okay. Even in her dreams she’d never pictured the look on Abby’s face. Her eyes look nearly black, her lips wet from being kissed, a flush coloring her skin, and undeniable pleasure etched perfectly into her face. Raven bites the corner of her lip, for once having nothing to say. She’s speechless, and Abby is breathtaking.

 

Abby stops, but only long enough to get up on her knees beside Raven. “What do you want?”

 

This time it’s Abby asking, and Raven’s already got her answer ready before the question’s out.

 

She reaches for the hem of her shirt and lifts it above her head, looks Abby straight in the eyes, and gives her the only answer that really matters right now. “You.”


End file.
